


Fireworks

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Maeve loves fireworks.





	Fireworks

The fireworks light up the sky. Maeve loves the 4th of July purely because of the fireworks. They burst in the sky like magic rockets. She's sitting on the grass on a dark grey blanket. A glass of lemonade in her hand, a freshly made doughnut in the other. 

If she could a day to repeat over and over it would be this one.

In the background, through the bangs she can't hear her mom and latest boyfriend Gary scream at each other. They argue a lot lately, she knows they'll break up. None of her mom's relationships last long.

But none of that matters when the sky is a light with magic.


End file.
